Love? Marriage? Children?
by Dessi16
Summary: All he wanted to do was keep his love for her a secrete but then he had to go and mess it up. He took an oath not to act on his feelings, but he did and he doesn't really care...or does he?
1. Broken Oath

**Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades no matter how much I wish I did. (and that is a lot.)**

He took an oath to never act on his feelings for her. But what could he do? He was with her every day, always on the run. How could he not think about how much he wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to never leave her side. What made it even harder was she pretty much stuck to him like glue on paper. She also made it pretty obvious that she was in love with him.

"Yo Snake!" Tunnel Rat said jolting him out of his thoughts.

He looked over at his smelly companion, thankful for the mask he had on.

"You want to drive?" T. Rat asked with a yawn.

He took the wheel thankful to get his mind off Scarlett for a little while. He glanced over at her sleeping form.

She rolls over in her sleep. It was pretty obvious she was having a nightmare. About what, he did not know.

With a sigh he pulled the car over, and walked over to the sleeping girl. He laid his hand on her ever so softly, and her dreams went elsewhere. He tried to keep his mind on driving the car, but it kept wandering to how cute she was while she slept. He allowed himself his eyes to look at her one last time.

She woke up seconds after he turned his gaze back to the road. "Hey." She whispered. "Want a break?" when he shook his head, she sat next to him. She was so close to him that he could feel her thigh brush against his leg.

It's at time like this that he is glad to have a mask. If he didn't she might have seen his face go from pale to bright red in seconds.

"Sorry for having to sit so close." She apologized, but it was obvious that she liked it. "It's just Tunnel Rat is taking up a lot of the seat." She pointed at the now sleeping Tunnel Rat.

He tried to keep his mind on the road, and not on haw close she was to him right then. He just couldn't help it, he pulled the car over.

"What's wrong Snake Eyes?" she asked looking up at him.

Right then seemed perfect. Everyone was asleep, it was just the two them awake, and sitting so close together. What was he thinking he had to get out of the car. But for some reason rather than opening the door to get out, he pulled her closer and took off his mask.

"Snake Ey…" She was cut off by his gentle kiss. At first she was startled but then she relaxed and kissed him back.

What was he doing? He just broke his oath, but why didn't he care? When they finished kissing he escaped out the door and disappeared into the trees. What did he just do? He broke his oath and just left her sitting there stunned. He punched a tree. How could he have been so stupid? Yet he wanted to kiss her again.


	2. Why Stop?

The car was still there when he got back, but the team was missing. They probably went to go look for some food he thought. More than likely that job was for Tunnel Rat. Duke and Roadblock will be gathering stuff for a fire, and Scarlett would be looking for water.

Then that is where he will start. He needed to find Scarlett soon. As he moved silently through the trees in search of Scarlett, he almost gave Tunnel Rat a heart attack. You'd think after living with someone for a long time you would be used to his silence.

A flash of red hair showed through the foliage. He had found her. He moved towards her silently, then he reached out and tapped her shoulder.

She jumped at his touch. "Oh it's just you." She said looking down. "Was it really that bad?" she asked about the kiss. It was her first kiss and she didn't really understand how the whole kissing thing worked.

He lifted her chin and shook his head. The next thing he knew was that they were kissing again. Joy flooded through his veins, despite the guilt he felt for breaking his oath. _The oath is broken so what?_ A part of him asked, and the small voice in his head replied. _We can't be doing this. You are supposed to protect her. That is what her _father_ asked you to do._ He pulled away, he wanted to keep holding and kissing her, but he had to stop because he was afraid of what would happen if he let this relationship progress anymore.

"What's wrong Snake?" she asked. He pointed towards a river. "Oh right the team is expecting me to bring back some water." He helped her gather and bring the water back to the car.

"Hey Red! What took you so long?" Tunnel Rat asked walking over to them.

"Had a hard time finding water." She lied.

"No matter now Roadblock can cook." He said grabbing a container of water.

"Let me see that." Roadblock said taking the container away from T. Rat.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Duke said.

"It'll be a while." Roadblock said as he prepared to make some wild mushroom soup.

Snake Eyes hopped on his motorcycle and drove off down the road.

"Where is he going?" T. Rat asked.

"To get some fuel for the car." Scarlett replied.

**I'm thinking of making Scarlett pregnant in the third chapter. Does anybody thing that's a good idea? **

**Reviews? I love reading what people have to say.**


	3. Uh Oh

Thankfully Scarlett hasn't told anybody about their relationship. It's been a year since the kiss they first shared. Snake Eyes loved and cherished that memory.

"Snake Eyes." Scarlett said during one of their 'meetings.' He looked at her with loving eyes.

"What if we were to start a family?"

Family? Was he ready for that? First they would have to tell the Joes about their secret relationship, and he didn't want to do that.

He got up abruptly, and walked off. He needed to clear his head, and think it over. This was the reason he didn't want to break his oath.

When he got back to where they set up camp for the night, he hoped on his bike and drove off.

Soon after he left she showed up at camp hoping to find him. When she saw that his bike was gone she was a little upset. "He is just clearing his head. He will be back in an hour or so." She said trying to cheer herself up.

"Yo, Red!" Tunnel Rat said coming out of the car. "Where did the ninja go? He just took off."

"I...don't know." She said trying to control her sadness. "Tunnel Rat go a..." She trailed off and covered her mouth.

"Red, you don't look so good." He walked over to feel her forehead . He was about to when he was stopped by her throwing up on his feet. "Okay I think you need to lay down for a little bit."

She did what he told her to do. "Tunnel Rat, I'm not sick." she grumbled as her covered her up, and checked to see if she had a fever.

"Then explain to me why you threw up on my shoes." he said pointing at the shoes that were outside.

She pursed her lips, she wasn't going to tell anybody until she told Snake Eyes. The thing is he ran off before she could tell him. "I can't explain it." She said before she rolled over to face the wall.

"Get some sleep, I'll have Roadblock make you some soup later." He said getting out of the car.

_How can I tell them, without telling them who the father is?_ She thought to herself, and answered her own question. _Easy don't tell them._

She laughed aloud. _What about in a month when it's obvious I'm pregnant? I'll be showing by then._

_Deny it!_

_Like I would do that._

_Okay then just avoid the subject._ That was the last thing she thought about before she fell asleep.

**Hey it's me Dessi16 sorry it took so long to update school and all. Well I guess you can all guess what Scarlett and Snake Eyes did. Kinda made that obvious I guess. Don't know when Im going to post next chapter. Just hang in there and it will be up soon (hopefully). Anyways, reviews?**

**~Dessi16  
**


	4. Who is it?

It has been a month since Snake Eyes left. Scarlett was starting to worry. Not only that but the Joes all knew she was pregnant by then, and they were worried.

"Who is it?" Tunnel Rat asked for the hundredth time that day, using the best puppy dog face he could master.

"Who is what?" Scarlett asked pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"Who is the father." Tunnel Rat said.

"My money is on the ninja." Duke said walking by.

_Oh great,_ she thought. _They are taking bets now?_

"Why would you say that?" She asked looking away.

"Because you mumble his name in your sleep," He said, while she tried not to blush. "Besides when he was here you were pretty much with him all the time."

"Who wants to break for food?" She asked clapping her hands. She tried to change the subject, which she did successfully because Tunnel Rat shouted.

"I do!" The only thing that guy loved more than dirt, was Roadblock's cooking.

"I'll go find some water." She said slipping out of the car. She walked off befor any of the guys could stop her.

As soon as she disappeared into the trees, Duke said, "Okay she is gone guys, lets talk."

"Okay so does everybody think it's the ninja?" Tunnel Rat asked, looking over his shoulder.

Duke and Roadblock nodded, and they huddled together football player style.

"Why else would she change the subject everytime we brought it up?" Roadblock asked.

"True, and besides Snake Eyes is the only one of us, who would have a relationship with her and not tell us." Duke said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Why are we getting into her private life again?" Tunnel Rat asked.

"Because T. Rat, you're the one who is going to have to deliver the baby." Duke said as calmly as possible. It probably didn't help any that a giant grin was spreadding across his face.

"No, I have no experiance in child birth." Tunnel Rat said horrified. "Why don't we take her to a hospital when the baby comes?" His voice rising with every word.

Roadblock laid a hand on Tunnel Rat's shoulder. "You know we can't do that T. Rat. We are wanted criminals remember?" He had a sad look in his eyes.

"Guys," Duke said hesitantly. "I hear Scarlett coming, lets split."

Roadblock started to listen to his music while he fished a pot out of the truck. Duke went to go start a fire that the food would be cooked on, and poor Tunnel Rat sat in the same spot with his face in his hands.

"I'm back," she stated simply, as she set the water down. She eyed the three grown men suspiciously as she walked past them.


	5. Proposal

"Snake Eyes has been gone for four months now." Duke whispered to Tunnel Rat. "Do you think he is coming back?"

"I don't know," Tunnel Rat whispered back. "But I'm expecting the worst. You know, like maybe the creep in the white jammies got him and is holding him captive."

"Come on T. Rat," Duke said shoving his friend. "The ninja isn't that stupid."

"You're right," He replied. "But it is a possibility."

"Tunnel Rat is right." Scarlett said. "It is a possibility. We need to keep moving though, everyone in the Coyote."

"Even when she is pregnant, she is scary and bossy." Tunnel Rat mumbled climbing into the vehicle.

"You got that right." Roadblock said turning on his music.

"Turn that off!" Tunnel Rat said covering his ears. "My ears are bleeding."

"This music saved your life once." Roadblock said turning it down and starting the Coyote.

"Don't remind me." Tunnel Rat mumbled. "At least put your headphones in."

"I will when you take a bath." Roadblock retorted.

The look on Tunnel Rat's face was that of complete dislike. "I will never take a bath! I happen to like my filth, and stink."

"Okay, I guess you won't mid if I do this." Roadblock turned back up his music.

"Fine," Tunnel Rat gave in. "Next time we…"

"Roadblock," Scarlett shouted. "Turn that down please I have a head ache."

Roadblock turned his music down, and Tunnel Rat stuck his tongue out. "Looks like I don't have to take a bath now."

"We'll see about that." Roadblock said.

Just then a familiar motorcyclist passed the, and pulled to the side of the road.

"I guess we're pulling over." Roadblock said pulling up behind the motorcyclist.

"Roadblock, why did we stop?" Scarlett asked.

"There is something outside you should take a look at." Roadblock said.

"Will it help us take down Cobra?" She asked skeptically.

"I guess so." He responded.

"What is it Road..." She trailed off when she got out of the vehicle.

His back was to her, but she knew exactly who it was. "Snake Eyes," She whispered, and started to run to him but she stopped short. "Why, why did you leave me?"

He turned around to face her. She couldn't see it, but she could tell that his eyes widened in shock.

_"I needed to think."_ He signed. _"Are you pregnant?"_

She walked up to him, and reached for his face. "Yes I am Snake Eyes, and it's your child." She slapped him.

He stumbled backwards.

"That's for leaving," She slapped him again. "And that's for staying away for so long."

_"I deserved both of those."_ He signed._ "I am sorry for leaving, but I needed to do something."_

"What did you need to do?" She turned away from him, as a tear fell down her cheek.

He walked over to her and turned her to face him. _"I'm sorry for being gone so long, but I'm here now."_ He wiped the tear away from her face.

She held back the rest of her tears, she would not cry in front of the guys.

_"I have a question for you."_ He signed.

"What is it Snake?" She asked.

He pulled something out of his pocket, and got down on one knee. When he opened the box, a sparkling blus sapphire set in a silver band caught her eye.

Her hands flew to her face. "Yes," she said that ever famous word for a proposal.

Someone clapped from behind as Snake Eyes put the ring on her finger. "Eh, what can you do? Chicks dig the strong totally silent type, right Duke." Tunnel Rat said still clapping.

"Huh? Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Duke replied not paying attention to Tunnel Rat.

**Sorry I took so long to post this I didn't get inspiration until yesterday during 2nd period Biology. Anyways Reviews?**

**~Dessi16**


	6. Cobra Falls at an Awkward Time (pt 1)

**Hey sorry for the late update. I'm going to break this chapter into three parts. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything G. I. Joe. I do own my OC though. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Tunnel Rat's P. O. V.**

Four months after he proposed to her, Snake Eyes was running solo missions, while Scarlett stayed in the Coyote most of the time.

"I want to come with you though." She complained, as the guys were getting ready for the final attack on Cobra.

"You're too close to child birth." Duke said nonchalantly.

"So? I still want to go." She pouted. Snake Eyes looked at her and shook his head no.

"T. Rat you stay with her just in case…well you know." Duke said with a shrug.

"Wait but I-" I started to plea, but they were already gone.

"Looks like we're stuck here," Scarlett said standing up. "What should we do?"

"You should sit back down." I said covering my eyes with my hat.

"I'm not just going to sit here and do…" She trailed off.

"What happened to your rant?" I asked a little concerned. "Lose your train of thought?"

"It's not that…"

"Then what is it?" I asked lifting my hat, so it wasn't covering my eyes. "Please tell me that is pee." I said lifting my eyebrow at the puddle on the floor.

"It's not pee." She said offended. "My water just broke."

I cussed aloud. "Why couldn't you have gotten pregnant after we took down cobra?"

"Just shut up and help me!" She screamed.

"I don't know what to do." I said going into panic mode. "Lay down and stay put."

"Okay," She panted as she obeyed. "Wait you can't leave me in here alone, I need…" Her sentence was cut off as a scream of pain escaped her lips. I shut the door as quickly as possible, and started to look around.

Luckily for e a car was passing by just as I stepped onto the pavement.

* * *

**Snake Eye's P. O. V.**

It hurt to leave her, knowing she was close to child birth. But we have to take down Cobra once and for all.

"Okay, so everybody know the plan?" Duke asked, and Roadblock and I nodded.

Just before I was about to leave Duke grabbed my arm and said, "Don't die on us okay? She loves you, and will need you in the years to come."

I nodded and disappeared into the shadow. My job was to take out Cobra Commander, while Duke and Roadblock covered me.

I walked down a hallway and slipped into an air vent as some Cobra troopers passed by. _'It's probably safer to stay in here. Not to mention it might be easier to find Cobra Commander.'_ I thought to myself, as I slipped through the ventilation system.

I heard voices coming through one of the vents so I stopped and listened.

"I'm telling you something is up, the Joes haven't attacked in over eight months." A woman's voice said.

"Baroness, take it as a good omen." A male's voice responded. "It means they have finally given up on bringing us out into the open."

"I guess so commander, but I still have a strange feeling about this." Baroness complained.

"Don't worry," He assured her. "Now leave me I must get ready to address my people."

"Of course Cobra Commander," She said her heels clicking in retreat.

I have found my target, now all I had to do was knock him out long enough to send the data to Lady Jae.

* * *

**Here is part one. Hoped you enjoyed it Reviews? If you leave me a review you can have a cookie. *Holds tray full of freshly baked cookies* Ask me questions if you wish. I'll answer them. Until next time.**

**~Dessi16**


	7. Cobra Falls at an Awkward Time (pt 2)

**Sorry I took so long to write this but here is part 2 to Cobra Falls at an Awkward time. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own G. I. Joe**

* * *

**Tunnel Rat's P. O. V.**

I stepped in front of the blue van that was rushing by. It swerved around me and skidded to a stop.

"Do you have a death wish?" A woman asked climbing out of the van.

She was tall, her hair was pitch black and tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing some doctor scrubs so I knew she could help me.

"No it's just…I need your help." I stammered taking off my hat.

"Help with what?" She asked eyeing me. "Who are you? You look familiar."

"I'm Tun- uh Nikki Lee," I said holding my hand out. "My friend is in that vehicle, she just went into labor and I can't take her to a hospital."

"Why n-" Her eyes opened wide. "You're part of that group that is wanted for blowing up one of Cobra's medical facilities." She didn't look horrified, she looked interested.

"Yes, I am." I said looking down. "But my friend, she really needs your help."

As if on cue, Scarlett screamed out in pain. "TUNNEL RAT, WHERE ARE YOU?"

I cringed as she called me. "She is even scarier giving birth." I mumbled under my breath.

"Wait did you say giving birth?" She asked walking over to her vehicle.

"Yeah, if it were anything else I would be able to help her." I said. "I'm just a field medic not a doctor. I'm only experienced in certain things, and childbirth ain't one of them."

"Okay well I need these items." She said handing me a list.

**_Water_**

**_Blanket_**

**_2 Clothes pins_**

**_Scissors _**

"We have all of these, but scissors." I said already heading back to the Coyote.

"Okay give, me one second." She dived back into her van and came out holding a pair of scissors. "Good we have everything now."

* * *

**Snake Eye's P.O.V.**

I quietly slipped out of the vent, and walked on silent foot up to Cobra Commander. I went to hit the pressure point in his neck, but when my hand made contact it hit something hard and smooth.

He laughed at my failed attempt to knock him out. "Fool, have you forgotten I have, well had another ninja here? I take even more precautions than I used to."

He swung his cane at me, and I dodged it easily. "I had a feeling you might be coming, so I took matters in my own hands."

His movements were as quick and lethal as a fully trained ninja. I guess Storm Shadow must have trained him, before he learned the truth on how hard master died.

I dodged and blocked for a while. Fortunately, he grew tired quickly. I was able to blow some knock out powder in his face. Luckily some got past his metal mask and he was out in seconds. He fell forward, and I caught him and tied him to a chair.

_'I have approximately thirty minutes to get this done.' _ I thought to myself as I set to work. His computer was easy to hack and I sent everything I found about their plan to Lady Jaye. _'He really shouldn't have saved all his data to the computer.'_

I tapped my ear piece twice to signal I was finished then I slipped back into the vents.

* * *

**What do you think? Reviews? Next chapter will be the final part to Cobra falls at an Awkward time. Then you will be able to figure out the sex of the child. PM me you're ideas. Oh I'm also doing request so PM me if you have a story request as well.**

**~Dessi16**


	8. Cobra Falls at an Awkward Time (pt 3)

**Hey this is a quick update! Yay! The final part to Cobra Falls at an Awkward Time! After this there is only two more chapters to go. Then Its on to the sequal I've been planing. **

**To the Guest who said I should make it twins You stole the idea right out of my brain. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own G. I. Joe.**

* * *

**Tunnel Rat's P.O.V**

As much as I hate being treated like a nurse, for once I didn't mind it. I hated child birth even more.

She had me warm up some water, and then hold Scarlett's hand. Let me tell you that wasn't fun, she had a death grip that was as strong as an elephant's trunk. Okay so maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but it hurt.

About an hour or two later her screaming was exchanged with the cries of two babies. Scarlett held them with a look of pride on her face.

"Thank you for the help...um miss..." Scarlett said trying to thank the stranger.

"Rose," She said politely. "Alice Rose is my name, and it was no problem. I deliver children for a living Scarlett. Speaking of children, what are you going to name them?"

"How about rug rat one and rug rat two?" I asked looking at the kids.

She looked at her two little kids, a boy and a girl. "I was thinking more along the lines of Brookie, and Sapphire. I had those names picked out ever since I found out I was pregnant." She smiled. "I didn't know if I was having a boy or a girl, I wasn't expecting twins though."

"Those names are cute Scarlett." Alice said with a smile.

"I'll leave you two ladies to talk" I grumbled exicting the car.

* * *

**Snake Eye's P.O.V.**

I slipped outside and met up with Duke and Roadblock.

"Good job Snakes." Duke said just as his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

I looked at Roadblock who gave me two thumbs up. I nodded and sat down on the ground waiting for Duke to get off the phone.

"That was Lady Jaye. Her and Flint are on their way here lets get going." Duke said walking back to the group.

An hour or two later we made it back to the Coyote. There was a blue van in front of it, and crying coming from inside it. Tunnel Rat was outside talking to a woman.

He spotted me and nodded to the Coyote. I quickly and quietly slipped inside of it.

As soon as I was inside I was stopped in my tracks. A smile slowly spread across my face when I saw the woman I love holding my children. I wasn't expecting her to have twins, but I was happy all the same.

"Hey Snake," She smiled softly. "Meet Brookie and Sapphire."

I picked up Brookie, and notticed he had his mothers eyes, and Sapphire had my eyes.

Duke burst into the Coyote. "GUYS WE AREN'T FUGITIVES ANYMORE! I JUST GOT A CALL FORM LADY JAYE!" His eyes sparkled, when he said her name. Then he noticed the two babies. "Oh sorry..."

Scarlett just smiled. "Thank heavens, I didn't want to raise them to live their whole lives on the run."

_"You know what this means right?"_ I signed at Scarlett.

"Yes Snake now we can finally get married and raise our family in a house." She said, as we drove off in the sunset.

* * *

**Okay I know cheesey ending, but hey how else could I end it? Reviews? Next chappie will be the wedding, and that's all I'm telling you. Thank you everyone who have stuck with me through this story and I'm so sad its coming to an end. But not to worry I will be writing a sequal.**

**~Dessi16**


End file.
